Promise?
by BelleSC
Summary: Ele era o príncipe, ela a encrenqueira. Mas se é verdade que os opostos se atraem, não seriam eles o casal perfeito? "Promise me this will be forever? That we will be forever?" Cedric/OC


**Capítulo I**

A garota andava apressada rumo ao Salão Principal, os cabelos castanhos dançando às costas no mesmo ritmo que os sapatos batiam no chão de pedra. Devia mesmo estar atrasada, visto que era a única estudante no corredor. Maldito Snape, que a prendera além do horário na aula de Poções, causando o atraso pelo qual ela seria a única culpada. "Que maravilha!", bufou, já imaginando a expressão de desaprovação que receberia de Filch, seu _querido_ Filch. Ele devia mesmo estar com saudades... A menina não fazia idéia de como o velho zelador suportava um verão inteiro sem que ela estivesse ali para ser punida! Afinal, essa parecia ser a única diversão do homem depois de mimar sua gata. "Gata dos Infernos! Vive me dedurando!", pensou, rolando os olhos.

Aproximando-se das portas gigantescas – e já fechadas – do Salão Principal, a garota pôde ouvir a voz de Albus Dumbledore ressoando pelas paredes de pedra. "Só fica melhor...", pensou, respirando fundo e se preparando para abrir a enorme porta de madeira. Francamente, em um castelo cheio de bruxos, era de se admirar que ninguém tivesse se prestado a bloquear o rangido absurdo que aquela dobradiça fazia! A menina cerrou um pouquinho os olhos enquanto empurrava a porta, e ao abri-los lá estavam todos os olhos de Hogwarts voltados para si, assim como das loirinhas platinadas da Beauxbatons e dos sexies alunos da Durmstrang. Respirou fundo, dando um sorrisinho culpado ao diretor que, olhando-a por cima dos oclinhos meia-lua, correspondeu ao sorriso.  
_Acomode-se, Srta. O'Callagham! – ele acenou para a mesa da Grifinória – Estávamos apenas começando.

_Obrigada. – a menina murmurou baixinho, agradecendo mentalmente pela inexplicável paciência e aparente simpatia que Dumbledore tinha por ela.

Enquanto se dirigia para seu lugar, os olhos castanhos feito chocolate derretido encontraram-se com orbes azuis do outro lado do salão e a menina retorceu o lábio em desgosto. É claro que ele estaria a postos com aquele olhar de desaprovação... Típico! Era outro que a garota não fazia idéia de como resistia a meses sem tê-la por perto para encher a paciência. Rolou os olhos e os desprendeu dos dele – já que eles a irritavam, mas eram muito bonitos e perigosos de se encarar por muito tempo – finalmente encontrando seu lugar perto das duas cabecinhas ruivas que mais amava no mundo.

_Boa, Cassie. – Fred sorriu para a menina.

_O Filch parece que vai avançar em você. – George acrescentou, rindo.

_Shh, calem a boca. – ela riu baixo, olhando para Dumbledore como num mudo pedido de desculpas.

_Como eu estava anunciando... – o diretor retomou o assunto – Hoje é o dia pelo qual todos ansiávamos: o sorteio dos campeões do Torneio Tribruxo! – avisou, e o burburinho entre os alunos começou quando, com um aceno, Dumbledore abaixou as luzes do Salão, fazendo com que o cálice que continha o nome dos candidatos das três escolas parecesse ainda mais brilhante.

_Espero que o Wood ganhe. – Fred anunciou sua torcida.

_Nosso capitão vai acabar com os outros dois! – George bateu de leve na mesa, corroborando com o irmão – Mas tem o tal do Diggory...

_É só o que faltava! – Cassandra exclamou– Já basta ele como monitor, se for Campeão Tribruxo também eu não vou agüentar! – completou, os olhos voando novamente até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, onde o assunto em pauta sorria aquele irritante sorriso de dois bilhões de dólares enquanto conversava com seus setecentos mil amigos e seguidores, esfregando as mãos de ansiedade – Humpf. – a menina bufou – Aposto que tem certeza que vai ganhar. Mas eu acho que ele é certinho demais pra esse Torneio...

_Silêncio! – Dumbledore pediu, e a quietude pairou entre os estudantes – O campeão da Durmstrung é... – um segundo de silêncio e o anúncio – Viktor Krum! – o jovem da Durmstrung se ergueu, comemorando com os amigos. Cassandra sorriu de canto quando ele passou pela mesa da Grifinória dedicando-lhe um olhar especialmente longo.

_Sem babar! – Fred cutucou a menina, que riu dando nele um soquinho.

_Idiota! – ela riu, rolando os olhos.

_A campeã de Beauxbatons é... – Dumbledore voltou a falar, e as francesas soltaram gritinhos de expectativa – Senhorita Fleur Delacour! – risadas femininas e comemorações efusivas fizeram Cassandra e todas as outras garotas de Hogwarts revirarem os olhos, enquanto os meninos pareciam encantados com aquele esganiçado canto das sereias.

_Depois eu que fico babando! – a menina revidou – Fechem a boca os dois, pelo amor de Merlin! – protestou.

_E, por fim, o campeão de Hogwarts... – neste momento a tensão era tanta que as respirações podiam ser escutadas facilmente – Cedric Diggory!

E tudo explodiu em comemorações e gritos enquanto Cedric era engolido por uma onda interminável de abraços.

_Era só o que faltava! – Cassandra rolou os olhos, encarando então o novo Campeão Tribruxo.

Por Merlin! Ele podia ser um pouco menos absurdamente lindo... Ficava difícil abominá-lo quando ele sorria daquele jeito que lhe parecia tão verdadeiro. Parecia um daqueles modelos de propaganda de perfume que Cassie costumava assistir quando estava na casa dos avós trouxas... Podia até mesmo imaginar a voz do narrador no fim dizendo "Irresistible. New Frangrance by Cedric Diggory". Mas o que é que estava pensando? Devia ter passado tempo demais no Sol naquela tarde, seus miolos estavam moles, fazendo com que ela se comportasse como 99,5% da população feminina da escola, que endeusava o monitorzinho irritante. Um adendo: o 0,5% sendo ela própria antes de ter este pequeno surto!

Quando Cassandra achava que finalmente aquela palhaçada ia acabar logo para que ela jantasse e tentasse mudar de assunto para algo que não fosse aquela droga de Torneio com a droga do Monitor, o Cálice cuspiu outro nome, para espanto de todos que estavam no recinto. Dumbledore pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel chamuscado, e quando anunciou o nome de Harry Potter, um silêncio mortal abateu a sala, já que ninguém acreditava que um garoto do quarto ano pudesse ter sido sorteado. Cassie trocou olhares preocupados com os gêmeos, porque mesmo não sendo extremamente próxima do garoto, sabia dos perigos daquela Competição... Quer dizer... tinha todo tipo de monstro naquela coisa! Manticoras, Trasgos... "Um trasgo bem podia dar uma baforada na cara do Diggory!", pensou, sem se conter.

O resto do jantar passou de forma tensa, ainda que festiva. Todos tentavam entender que loucura era aquela de um quartanista inscrito no Torneio Tribruxo enquanto outros comemoravam a vitória de seus campeões. Cassie podia ouvir os mil comentários sobre como Cedric era o campeão perfeito para representar a escola, e sentia vontade de rir ao ver quem proferia aqueles comentários: eram sempre garotas estúpidas, que acrescentavam logo: ele é o cara mais lindo da escola! O melhor que poderia aparecer na capa do Profeta Diário!

_Por Merlin, calem a boca! – a menina exclamou e bateu o copo com suco de abóbora com força na mesa, encarando algumas garotas que não paravam de tagarelar sobre a beleza de Cedric, a perfeição de Cedric, o diabo a quatro de Cedric – Vocês vão parar de babar ovo ou o que? O cara não descobriu a pólvora, não inventou o Patrono, não criou os Sapos de Chocolate... Além do mais isso não é concurso de beleza não! Façam-me um favor, viu? – exclamou, levantando-se da mesa, ajeitando a saia com uma das mãos – Vejo vocês no Salão Comunal. – avisou a Fred e George antes de sair ventando por entre as mesas as Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa.

A menina sentiu a pressão moderada de dedos firmes ao redor de seu pulso, e respirou fundo antes de virar os olhos para quem a segurava.  
_Fico muito grato pela torcida, O'Callaghan. – Cedric disse, ainda sem soltá-la.

_Disponha, Diggory. – ela sorriu, ironicamente. Sentia os mil olhares femininos caindo sobre ela com ódio, e ria internamente do quão bobas aquelas meninas conseguiam ser. A menina forçou o braço para fora do aperto de Cedric, os olhos dos dois ainda faiscando numa batalha muda – Quando quiser um choque de realidade, pode chamar. – completou, virando as costas.

_Pode deixar. – Cedric murmurou, recebendo de seus amigos um "ohhhh" generalizado. O garoto tinha sim carinha de bom moço, e até o era. Mas tinha também seu lado conquistador, o que explicava as dezenas de garotas caindo de amores por ele em cada canto do castelo.

Cassandra saiu do Salão Principal sob o som dos lufanos que ainda implicavam com Cedric pela resposta recebida de Cassandra.

_Louca... – a morena ouviu alguma Corvinal recalcada exclamando.

_E ele ainda fala com ela! Se viesse falar comigo não ia ter que escutar essas coisas dessa doida. – outra respondeu.

Cassie riu baixo fazendo com que duas covinhas simpáticas surgissem em suas bochechas. Louca, ela? Loucas elas, que choravam pelos cantos quando Cedric as dispensava – sempre educadamente, pelo que diziam... É lógico, um principezinho previsível – ou rindo histericamente quando o garoto trocava quaisquer míseras duas palavras com elas.

E aquilo parecia uma praga espalhada pela escola... Madame Pomfrey, se fosse trouxa, teria desenvolvido uma tese de doutorado sobre "Síndrome de Diggory", cuja sintomática incluiria taquicardia, olhos vermelhos e inchados, delírios, crises psicóticas e histeria coletiva. Os sintomas apresentariam pequenas variações conforme a cor da Casa da acometida... As Lufanas seriam as mais passionais, certas que de os semelhantes se atraem, e mais propensas à histeria; Corvinais seriam as superiores, com plena certeza de que a Escolhida seria uma delas... As mais suscetíveis às crises de choro, contudo; Sonserinas estariam livres dos olhos vermelhos... Ah, não derramariam lágrimas! Para elas o causador da enfermidade seria nada mais que um objeto de desejo, e a atração enlouquecida as torna os maiores alvos de taquicardia; e por fim as Grifinórias... Estas, sempre confiantes de sua natureza irresistível, seriam as mais propensas a delírios sonhadores de finais felizes.

Ainda rindo da teoria perfeita da Síndrome Diggory que criara em sua mente, Cassandra adentrou o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A menina passou os olhos pelo cômodo e encontrou o que queria: sua melhor amiga, Angelina.

_Boo! – exclamou, sentando-se ao lado da garota, que deu um pulinho de susto.

_Por Merlin, Cassie! – a menina pousou uma das mãos no peito por causa do susto. Cassandra riu, moleca, e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas ao lado da outra.

_Que tá fazendo? – a menina perguntou, puxando o pergaminho em que Angelina escrevia feito criança curiosa – Urgh, nem me lembre disso... Ainda tenho que terminar meu Trabalho da McGonagall e depois começar o do Snape.

_É melhor começar logo então... O de Poções é enorme! – reclamou – Você viu o George? – perguntou pelo namorado, dando uma olhadela para a porta da Sala Comunal.

_Estava com o Fred quando eu saí do salão... Calma, seu amor já chega, Angie. – brincou, apertando a bochecha da amiga. Adorava tanto aquele casal... Queria um dia encontrar alguém que a amasse e completasse tanto quanto aqueles dois – Bom, eu acho que tenho muito com o que me ocupar, né? – a menina retorceu os lábios de desgosto ao pensar nas três toneladas de trabalhos que tinha de fazer – Vou buscar minhas coisas... – anunciou.

Cassandra foi até o dormitório e pegou alguns rolos de pergaminho junto com os livros de Poções e Transfiguração. A garota desceu as escadas equilibrando tudo nas mãos, e encontrou Fred e George sentados junto com Angelina e Lino Jordan. A menina tomou lugar perto dos quatro e conseguiu por um milagre que os gêmeos sossegassem para que ela pudesse ao menos tentar fazer a droga dos deveres.

A Sala Comunal se encheu, esvaziou-se, Angelina se despediu junto a George, Lino em seguida, e então Fred. Cassandra deu uma olhadinha para a mesa ao lado e viu que Hermione Granger abria boca de sono. A quartanista se levantou e acenou para Cass com um sorriso.

_Longa noite, Cassie? – perguntou.

_Bas... Bastante. – a morena deixou escapar um bocejo – Boa noite, Granger.

_Boa noite... – Hermione se despediu, subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino vagarosamente, deixando Cassandra sozinha na Sala Comunal.

Cassandra já não suportava mais descrever os usos do Bezoar, e, sinceramente, Snape encontraria um defeito em seu trabalho de qualquer forma, então qual o sentido em continuar ali quebrando cabeça? Terminou o pergaminho de qualquer jeito, enrolou tudo e decidiu que precisava respirar um pouco. A morena subiu as escadas do dormitório em silêncio, e entrou no quarto tentando não acordar ninguém. A menina guardou os deveres dentro do malão e esticou o pescoço tenso, trocando vagarosamente as vestes por shorts pretos, um moletom bege com o escrito 'NERD" e tênis pretos. A garota passou as mãos rapidamente pelos cabelos, arrumando-os, e saiu do dormitório do mesmo modo que entrara.

A menina saiu pelo buraco do retrato sem se importar com os resmungos irritados da Mulher Gorda e desceu as escadas da Torre da Grifinória rumo ao seu roteiro preferido das madrugadas: a Cozinha! Como dizia sua mãe, era magra de ruim, porque comia feito um leão esfomeado! Já estava quase chegando ao seu objetivo quando ouviu passos no chão de pedra. A garota se esgueirou para detrás de uma das colunas da parede e aguardou em silêncio, torcendo intimamente para não ser descoberta.

_Sabe, O'Callaghan... – a voz dele era irritante: Irritantemente linda. Irritantemente rouca. Irritantemente doce. Irritantemente educada. Irritantemente irritante. – Eu realmente estou começando a pensar que você gosta disso... De se meter em problemas.

_Sabe, Diggory... – ela replicou, virando-se o suficiente para ver quão de perto ele a observava – Eu realmente estou começando a pensar que você gosta disso... De me encher o saco! – saiu de perto dele, dando dois passos pra trás.

Cedric riu baixo, acostumado à falta de paciência da menina. Aquele não era o primeiro encontro deles naquela situação de monitor e infratora... De algum modo que o fazia até sentir-se levemente culpado, lhe agradava ver os acessos de irritação daquela encrenqueira. E não podia negar que ter a oportunidade de ver Cassandra fora das vestes do colégio era bastante agradável, por mais que isso não lhe parecesse um pensamento devido a alguém que estava em um turno de monitoria.

_Sério, você não devia estar em algum lugar comemorando não? – perguntou, frustrada. Só porque estava com a barriga roncando de fome! – Anda logo, Golden Boy, vai ser uma pessoa agradável e me deixar ir ou não?

_Você sabe que eu não posso, Cassandra. – ele respirou fundo, prevendo o ataque da garota. Aquele não era o tipo de acesso que ele gostava... Agora ela ficaria realmente irritada, e Cedric só gostava de quando ela tinha seus pequenos acessos fruto da personalidade estourada, os que eram divertidos.

_Você é realmente chato! – a menina bufou, irritada – Depois me avise o horário da detenção. – completou, virando as costas para sair dali.

_Você diz como se eu fosse o errado! – Cedric rolou os olhos – Por Merlin, Cassandra!

_O horário da detenção. – ela cobrou, ignorando o resto do que ele dissera.

_Amanhã, depois das aulas. – ele suspirou cansado – Sala de Troféus.

_Perfeito. – a menina comentou, irônica, virando-se de costas.

_Eu te levo até a Torre... – Cedric apertou o passo e a alcançou rapidamente.

_Sério? – a menina ergueu as sobrancelhas, incrédula, parando por um momento – Guarde a sua gentileza para quem morreria por ela, Diggory. Não faltam candidatas. – completou, voltando a andar.

_Suponho que você não seja uma delas. – ele sorriu de canto, continuando a acompanhá-la.

Cassandra quase riu com a pergunta. Forjou uma expressão envergonhada antes de se pronunciar.

_Oh, o que me entregou?

_A delicadeza. – ele assinalou, e a menina riu pelo nariz.

_Eu já disse que não preciso de escolta, não disse? – falou, irritando-se por estar tendo uma conversa com aquele ser irritantemente lindo.

_E eu já disse que vou te levar à Torre, não disse? – ele disse simplesmente, e a menina bufou, conformada.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio até que alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

_Você me paga, Diggory... Eu estava morrendo por um brownie de chocolate essa noite... – fez um biquinho contrariado que arrancou dele um sorriso.

Cedric deu dois passos para trás e acenou uma vez com a cabeça para que ela entrasse.

_Boa noite, O'Callagham.

* * *

_Hola, que tal?_

_Então, queridas... Eu sei que o fandom não é muito grande, mas a idéia pra essa fic já estava martelando na minha cabeça há séculos, então aqui está!_

_Espero que tenham gostado desse início e da minha querida Cassie (inspirada na linda diva Crystal Reed)! Prometo que vai ficar melhor com o tempo!_

_Se você leu, por favoooor, comente! Nem que seja pra dizer que tá péssimo..._

_Qualquer review é válida! _

_Um beijo enorme, até logo!_


End file.
